


Howl

by orphan_account



Series: Wrong, But so Right [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cold, Cuddling, First Time, Frottage, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, The Starks are still happy, Winter, furs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beginning of a freezing winter, snow drifts in feet already. The lordling and bastard of Winterfell were not yet prepared for the things they would learn during this winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Howl by Florence + The Machine. (Yes, I love her and she has of lot lf songs that fit them)

Jon watched Robb's masculine, yet lithe body parry around Theon's swings of the practice sword. Theon got a good hit in here and there, but mostly Robb danced out of the way of the dull blade. It was Robb making many of the hits, lunging with all the weight of his body and thrusting the sword forward. He wore a prideful smile, but it was not smug. Laughter, soft as feather pillows, floated from him through the air.

Cold air swirled around them and Jon regretted standing still and allowing the cold to seep into his skin. Drifts of snow were already piling around them. The winter had started out easy, but as it progressed it seemed to that they would be stuck in a blinding blizzard for gods know how long. Jon's cold gray-blue eyes scanned the white sky, casting down and looking at the snow that began gathering around them. Wind whipped around them violently, causing Theon to be taken aback by the gust, his feet tangled beneath him and he fell back. Robb lunged forward, sword thrust out, hovering over only a few beats from his neck and Theon called mockingly, "Yeild."

Ser Rodrik looked to the skies as Jon did. His eyes went back to the lordlings and knights in training, ordering them to put their things away; Jon was thankful, cold winds had sunk into his bones and he swore if he tried to move his joints would be frozen in place. Making haste, he went to the armory and put away the sword, Robb walking in after him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Even in earshot of Theon, Robb boasted, causing Jon to frown. "Did you see the way he was thrown off by the wind, that is why you always steel your bones and stand firm." He smirked, ducking out of the way as Theon swatted at the back of his head. Jon shrugged from the touch and he frowned as Robb went on, his vague jealousy returning from it's grave. Yet even in his jealousy, he found love. Mentally, a hand came up and slapped his cheek, for it was not an innocent brotherly love. It was lustful and sinful.

For the first few weeks he had hated himself and convinced himself that he was disgusting, a monster of some sort. Then he gave in and he couldn't help but think about Robb's lips on his own. Hot mouth on his skin; first on his neck, then chest, abdomen, and finally those full lips wrapped around his cock. And then, realizing what he was doing, he found himself disgusting again.

Robb attempted at putting his arm around his brother again, but Jon stepped out of the way. The touch would only remind himself of his attraction toward his half-brother and disgust and embarrass him more. Though he looked over and the frown on Robb's face was enough to make him visibly cringe, a pain forming in his chest as Robb sulked away. He sighed deeply and looked to his feet, skipping a few steps to catch up to Robb. Beside him, Robb looked off to the side, not saying a word, but the frown was visible on his entire face. Jon walked quietly beside him, the crunch of the snow the only sound between them. They only parted when Robb went into his chambers and Jon quickly ran to his own, Ghost running quietly at his heels.

Once inside, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief and he walked to his bed, shedding some wet layers of clothes and finally he fell back on the soft bed. He was glad of the hot springs that warmed the castle, though it still was not enough to keep him warm. Stretching, he walked to the hearth in his room, quickly lighting a fire and sitting in front of it, basking in the warmth of the glowing fire. Ghost stepped up quietly beside him, laying his head on Jon legs and doing the same as Jon, soaking in the heat from the fire with a deep craving.

"Hey, pup." He breathed and brought a hand down to pet his head, fingers knitting through the fur and he scratched his head. The wolf licked his hand and relaxed into the touch, allowing Jon to pet him as he curled around Jon. Ghost lifted his head and looked to Jon's sullen face, nudging his hand with his wet nose, knowing something was wrong. Jon resumed petting the wolf, though he didn't look down instead watched the flames dance as he thought. His mind was leagues away in his thoughts. Was it so wrong to be attracted to Robb? Of course it was wrong to be attracted to your _brother_. It was probably one of the wrongest of wrongs, the gods were probably looking down on him and plotting the most wicked and awful way to damn him. Though he couldn't help it. He could not help but be attracted to him. That auburn hair and blue eyes, full lips and thin, muscular body. Even the thought brought a moan from his chest.

It was lustful and sinful. _Wrong._ He was his brother... half-brother, but still closely related. Robb looked at him with a brotherly love. Jon looked at Robb with dark eyes and perverse thoughts. As much as he tried to hate him, tried to think of his jealousy, he could not bring himself to hate the other. He was only capable of love for the sweet boy, his wonderful brother. Even knowing it was wrong, he could do nothing. It made him feel inhuman. Monstrous almost, but he quickly reminded himself that he was merely attracted to his brother and he was not a murderer. Still every time he had to endure being near him or even seeing him, vile thoughts and self accusations filled his mind and he rendered thinking awful of himself. It had grown so bad that he could no longer be in the same room as his brother without biting into his lip hard or excusing himself; each time he caught Robb's eyes before leaving, sadness and concern looming in them and disguising his own want for his half-brother.

Groaning out of frustration, he fell back onto the floor, an arm tucked behind his head and his eyes squeezed tightly. The hand in Ghost's fur stilled and the wolf pup heaved a deep breath, then walked away from him, leaving him on the floor alone frozen in his thoughts. Thoughts of everything. Robb mostly. The genuine love he believed he felt for him. Then the deeply rooted lust he felt for him. It muddled together inside his head, leaving him confused of how he felt for his brother.

What bit of the sun that was visible disappeared and night fell over them. A cold and howling wind came next, snow swirled and landed in tall drifts. Jon tried to sleep in the freezing cold, fire ablaze in the hearth, though it did little. He remained fully dressed and covered in several thick furs, but cold still came in. Annoyed he sat up, teeth chattering and he slipped from bed. Abandoning the warmth of his room, he ducked into the cold darkness of the hallway. Luckily there were small lanterns lit every few feet down the length of the hall that allowed him to see until he reached Robb's chambers.

It was a long time that he stood outside the door, wondering if he should just leave now. This was his brother, merely havimg the thought was wrong let alone trying to act on them. As he decided to turn back and retreat to his room, he opened the door and looked inside it. Jon breathed a deep sigh as he realized he was walking into Robb's room. Without a word, he slipped past the door, thankful that he seldom locked his chamber door.

Now inside, he took a moment to breath. The room would have been pitch black had it not been for the orange fire ablaze in the fireplace. Blazing flames cast light around the room, the color catching the auburn of Robb's curls. There were many times Jon wished to run his fingers through them, clutch handfuls of it and pull him close for a kiss. Lustful thoughts poured into his mind quickly, but he forced them away, forced them into the deepest pit in the back of his mind, covering them with thoughts of his youth and innocence with Robb. The last winter they had endured had been hard, but not nearly as bad as this, he and Robb would sneak into each others beds and sleep huddled together. Jon wished that same innocence lingered in his mind, but alas it did not.

So lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed he was walking until he was at Robb's bedside. Robb slept on his side, cheek pushed into the feather pillow beneath it, curls a mess atop his head. Jon sat on the bed, lifting up the covers and he slipped in behind Robb, curling around him and tucking the fur behind himself. At first, Robb was still and then, feeling the warmth against his back, he woke. He pushed the body away from himself and turned to look over his shoulder to Jon.

"What are you doing in here?" Robb whisper-yelled, slapping his arm lightly. Scowling, Jon held his arm and laid back down, pulling Robb closer to him.

"My room was cold," he said simply, shrugging and closing his eyes again. "Lay back down, we'll be warmer against each other."

Again, Robb laid down and he shifted under the touch, tensing fully when he felt Jon's arm wrap around his waist. His breath grew heavier and more shuddered and he knew that Jon would soon pull his arm away, but several minutes later he still had not. Robb's thoughts of his brother had scared him and Robb knew that Jon did not feel the same for him. Robb had come to terms that he was sick in the mind for feeling that, wanting that and altogether needing it.

Jon was nearly asleep when Robb turned over in his arms, but he was quickly awake again. With a soft, half asleep smile he looked over his face, taking in the Tully look, from blue eyes to auburn hair. A hand rose up and absently brushed over his full lips, Robb reeled from the touch and blushed, though the urge to kiss Jon was becoming unbearable. Lacking all thought, Jon reached out and placed his hand on Robb's neck, fingers knitting through the curls at the nape of his neck, and he pulled him in for a kiss. Though he had wanted the touch, he pushed Jon away at first, resulting in the other to merely grab at his shirt and pull him closer. It was mere moments before their hands had fallen from necks and shoulders, trailing down over firm chest covered in thin fabric instead.

Jon brazenly slid his hand lower and he paused just before reaching the ties that held Robb's trousers closed. He was sure this would all be a dream and he would wake up a mess in bed the second after it began, but he continued to kiss Robb until they could not breathe. Robb leaned in after they had parted and he started to wonder if Jon had realized what they had just done. Thoughts tumbled through both of their minds, all worry and want and need. Gathering all the courage within himself, Jon gripped Robb's hip and he pulled him forward to press to his. Instantly their hips were rolling against each other, a moan leaving Robb but he quickly quieted himself, biting into his lips as pleasant friction clouded his mind.

 Their lips were on each other soon enough and Jon found himself lost in his thoughts and the taste of Robb's mouth. There were no words for it, a special taste that summed up Robb as a whole. Both of them breathed hard, hips thrashing against the others, sending pleasuring waves through both on them and making them moan against each others mouths. Robb pulled away this time, dipping his head lower and sucking marks into his neck, Jon's low moans spurning him on. The kisses became increasingly wet and hot and lower on his neck, a hand swept up under his shirt and tossed it away, the cold of the air shocking Jon and making him hiss. It was soon replaced by moans, Robb's mouth pressing lower, fingernails and teeth scraping over his skin, and their hips pressing harder together. Jon slid a hand down and gently grabbed Robb's hips stopping the movement and the pleasure, bringing Robb to whine and then blush dark red.

Jon smiled to him, reassuringly and a softness lingered in him. Nimble fingers tugged at the ties on his pants and he pushed them down and away. The heat between increased considerably, their hot breath hitting the others face and their hips still wiggling to find friction. Robb moaned lowly as Jon's hand slid over his thighs, teasing the insides softly and pinching the skin faintly. Desperate for touch, his hips bucked up, bringing a chuckle from Jon. For so long he had wanted to touch him, pleasure him and then hold him close when they were both spent; yet now that his blank canvas lay before him, he did not know what to do first. A shaky, unsure hand reached out and gripped Robb's cock, fingers teasing the veins over the length of him. Feeling the new touch, Robb moaned loudly and he pushed his hips forward, thrusting into Jon's palm.

Jon watched as the other lost himself in the touch, his mouth open and eyes closed, choking on moans. With a certain love he watched him and feeling Robb tense next to him, he slowed the movement and leaned in to kiss him. Jon moaned as he felt a hand sliding up his thigh and pressing against his cock, but he shoved it away. Though he did need the touch, he wanted to focus on the other and be sane enough to savor the moment. It was already passing by too quickly.

"Jon..." Robb breathed, eyes opening and his hips snapped up into the others hand faster. A loud whimper came from him, the touch no longer on him and his needy eyes searched Jon's for an answer. After tossing away Robb's shirt, Jon sighed and he carefully rolled Robb onto his belly, but pulled him onto all fours. Jon's eyes looking down nervously and questioning to the other man's eyes, seeing only acceptance and faint nervousness. He had not imagined this actually happening tonight, especially when he had only just realized that his brother felt the same, but Robb encouraged him and pushed his hips back.

This had always been one of Jon's favorite thoughts, buried inside his half-brother deep to the hilt and feeling him tight around him; he was getting the chance now and fire licked up his lower spine as a rush of pure lust rang through him. He brought fingers up to his mouth and he sucked them, making sure they were wet and he pressed them to Robb's entrance, first teasing and then insistent. Hearing a wince he stopped and he peppered kisses over his back, pushing the finger inside him more and then pausing until he relaxed and he thrust that finger in and out of him. He waited to add another, slowly easing him opened to lessen what he knew was coming. With his free hand, he reached down and pushed away his trousers, hand wrapping around his own cock and pumping slowly as Robb's moans pitched sharply through the air even as he tried to muffle them.

After pulling his hand away from Robb, he spat into his palm and pumped his hand up and down his length, watching Robb braced himself with his eyes shut tightly. Again he teased him, pressing the tip of his cock to Robb and watching with a smirk as he pushed back into him. All was well until he began pushing into Robb. The initial pain of the stretch was an odd hurt, a strange and never before felt aching burn, but he didn't let it show too much; his face pinched hard and he breathed heavily. Jon drew from him too soon, bringing a sharp gasp and shudder from Robb, a plea to stop on his lips. And Jon stilled his pace, moving only when he felt the tight muscles fall alx around his length. Slowly he began a rythmic push-pull, until he felt Robb fully relax around him. As if to apologize for the pain he'd caused him, he kissed over Robb's back, lips leaving wet trails up to the back of his neck and he nipped a mark under his long curls.

"Robb." Jon groaned, pushing into him harder than he should've, though he heard no complaint from Robb. And although Robb was no longer uncomfortably tensed around him, he held the deep position, reveling in the feel of him warm and tight around him. A strangled whine came involuntarily from Robb's throat, hips pulling away slightly and then pushing back as a silent, wanton plea for more. Feeling his own desire build up inside himself even stronger than before, Jon rose up on his knees, hands firmly on his brother's hips as he pulled him back into the thrusts just barely too hard. He truly never thought he'd get to feel this. And now that he was feeling it. The previous peaks of lust he'd felt had seemingly disappeared, and he was now able to see that it was not only a primal lust he had for his brother, but a deep love that began in his chest and sprouted out from his heart. As he came to this realization, his thrusts became vaguely more gentle, pulling a greatful sigh from Robb, and the love Jon held for his brother poured from him and into the actions.

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of skin-on-skin. Cries came from Robb, though he muffled them into the pillow. Jon on the other hand had nothing to muffle his sounds of pleasure into, instead he bit his own lip and it dulled down the sound of his grunts and groans. It was in these moments that they were lost in pleasure that Robb tried to wrap his head around what he was feeling. Being the son of Ned Stark had kept him from the conveniences such as brothels or merely loose women in pubs, and he had certainly never been with another man nor even thought of it. Now... the feeling was just too full and he felt more confused than he had before. He knew that there was a love that he held for Jon, sometimes he was forced from the room because of the thoughts he had of him, but he did not act on them until tonight; he was sure that if he could be with Jon this way, he would hate it and the thoughts would leave. Yet it scared him as he realized that the thoughts were not going away, but instead building and growing stronger and he now wanted Jon even more than he before.

Any other thoughts were drowned out by pleasure, moans easily coming from them that Jon knew someone would hear. Feeling the familiar tightening in his base of his cock, that sent fire licking at his skin from the inside, he slid a hand away from Robb's hip to his cock. The touch was gently teasing at first, his fingertips massaging lightly over the tip and then he tightened his hand around him and slid it down, repeating the up-down motions with the rhythm of his thrusts. Robb moaned loudly, breath catching in his throat and forming a lump. His body tightened and he tensed harder with each wave of pleasure that fell over him, white lines soiling the sheets beneath him. The feel of Robb tightening around him was enough to send Jon over the edge, his hands gripped Robb's hips tighter and he pulled him back hard and held him in that position until he groaned a final time.

It was several long beats and thousands of pants later when he pulled from Robb. The recovery was not as quick for Robb, with the last of his pleasure washing over him, he felt the pain and the deep ache that Jon left in him and he merely stayed in the position that Jon had left him. Jon looked to him and he held his face with a gentle hand, letting his hands skitter over the other young man's muscular body.

"Robb...?" He trailed, his voice a questioning sigh. Too full of emotion and confusion, Robb said nothing in reply and he finally sat back on his heels, groaning as his muscles stretched and he became aware of pain more prominently. He grabbed a fur and tugged it around himself, Jon's scent on it, not that he needed more of that scent on himself. Still groaning, he stood from the bed and crossed the room, looking to the fire. There was no doubt that he loved his brother, fully and wholeheartedly, and now there was no denying it or any reason to lie to Jon about it. He glanced over his shoulder to a still panting Jon. His eyes turned back to the fire, watching it dance as he thought.

Jon felt awful. And he felt no better when Robb absently said that what they had done was wrong. His heart sank into his stomach and worry burned where it rested. Shamefully he looked away, eyes focusing on the wall, not able to look at Robb knowing that he was disgusted by what they'd both done. The bed tilted, Robb having silently crossed the room back to it, but Jon did not look to him. One of Robb's hands cupped Jon's cheek, the furthest away from him so he could turn his head. After that all Jon could feel was love between them, Robb's lips meeting his own in a slow and gentle kiss. Thin, but strong arms wrapped around him and he fell into the embrace, his arms imitating Robb's.

"Stay with me. Just a little." Robb demanded, resting his cheek on Jon's shoulder. Nothing else was said past that.

**Author's Note:**

> **Please, leave me comments. The good, the bad, and the ugly. I am open for any and all critique.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I am sorry this took longer than I had anticipated, school and such distracted me. I do hope the reader "Fred" comes back, reads and leaves me a lovely message, it is probably one of the only reasons I finished this piece.


End file.
